


in for a penny

by woahpip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dessert, F/M, Pining, Sharing a Meal, mandomera squad, name days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Maybe he feels like he’s overstayed his welcome already.“My name day is tomorrow,” Din tells her suddenly.Another fact to hold close.She knew when she’d been given a gift; she wouldn’t ruin it by asking why.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	in for a penny

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little thing for Kat's birthday!! I hope you enjoy.

_This is not a love story, but love is in it. That is, love is just outside it, looking for a way to break in._  
— Jeanette Winterson, from Lighthousekeeping

Omera knew he would be slow to open up, even though she just met him. It’s the constant presence of armor, yes. But it’s also his voice, how she can hear the gears grinding in his brain, contemplating if it’s worth the energy to speak.

He always answers her questions though, even if he has to pause awhile.

Every fact she hears about him _(about Din)_ she cradles. She protects them like power of beskar, an unbreakable oath, silent but strong.

She would never beg him to stay but each day he does she wants to make the most of it.

This morning he’s already out of his barn room, enjoying only solitary minutes he’s bound to get until bedtime today. The boy must still be asleep, Omera assumes, but soon he’ll be toddling around investigating the world. And Winta too will be awake, running with the boy, growing like a pond reed, each morning just a little bit taller than the day before.

She hesitates to walk over to him; the early morning is his. He catches her eye before she can steel herself and nods her over.

“Sunrise here is…brighter,” he tells her.

“The air’s more clear here.” She’s flitting her hands around, nervous. And he’s shifting his weight from leg to leg, like he was too.

_Maybe he feels like he’s overstayed his welcome already._

“My name day is tomorrow,” Din tells her suddenly.

_Another fact to hold close._

She knew when she’d been given a gift; she wouldn’t ruin it by asking why.

***

The day goes by and the sun floats down, silent and bold on the horizon.

Omera has no idea how she managed to keep everything a secret. A rare trip to town, alone, coming back with a much larger bag than normal. But everyone was working getting the ponds back together, scrapping the walker, kids running around with their new friend.

It feels too bold, but he gave her the information. She’s just acting on it. Today would be the only day she had time to help celebrate, before she full throttle rebuilding the village.

This evening he’s outside the barn again, staring towards the ponds. Late sunlight reflects on them, shadows flickering over the grass.

He nods towards her again, just like he did before, but jerks his head back to better look at her.

“How much did you have to trade in town to get a…cake?” He laughs at the end, short but sweet.

“Not much. There’s someone I always trade with for Winta’s name day treat, so she cut me a deal.” 

Her plate held a chunk of chocolate cake, cut big if he wants to share with the boy.

_Or maybe with her, somehow._

“It’s been a while since I’ve had something sweet,” he says, and Omera hears a slight tone of awe, some bashfulness she hadn’t expected. She imagined Din’s cheeks under the helmet, glowing rosy. If only everyone had that kind of protection from showing their feelings…she certainly had to do everything she could to keep hers from popping onto her face at the wrong time.

“You should eat some while the kids are still playing, distracted. There are a few younglings here that haven’t had a sweet yet. I did cut it big enough you could share with your boy.” 

Omera holds out the plate; Din hesitates but he finally takes it from her, nodding.

“The kid probably doesn’t need sugar. But…if you wanted to share. We could.”

_The Force does hear prayers, sometimes._

“Are you asking me to eat with you Din?” She asks, and then instantly regrets it.

He is serious about the creed and his convictions. She respects that, and does not want to push him. The longer he stays silent, the more Omera is certain she’s severed whatever…relationship they have.

“I think there’s a way we could,” Din finally answers, and starts walking towards the door of the barn.

Almost floating, dream-like, she follows. He walks over the threshold and turns to her.

“I’ll sit on this side of the wall, you on the other. Sit the plate at the corner?”

He didn’t hesitate when telling her— like he’d thought this out already.

“Sounds wonderful.”

She sits, listening to him as he settles, armor clanking against the wall. A soft hiss gives as he removes his helmet, and Omera tries to steady her roaming pulse, silence her traitor brain. In the distance she hears the children running, the first time they’d been out this late since the raiders came. The other adults are outside the main hall, drinking with idle chatter.

For now they were isolated from everyone.

The cake sat at the door corner, and Din fixed the forks so one was already on her side. It was awkward eating at first; she didn’t move too close to the plate to insure she wouldn’t see his face. Carrying her bites a foot from the plate to her mouth made a mess, crumbs scattering when they fall to the wood floor. Still, it was good, sharing a treat with him.

“Do you often share meals like this?” Traitor brain couldn’t stay calm for long.

“No. But I thought of it a day or two ago.”

“Think you’d need it?”

“Was hoping to work myself up and ask you to stay. This is…the most I can offer you, to share a meal.”

She breathed deep before answering. Deciding to be honest.

“It is enough. More than. Happy early name day Din.”

They quiet while the sun keeps sinking, fork scraping against ceramic, bugs making their summer chrips. Pretending they had all the time in the world to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> written over 2 days right before bed so may be weird in places, I will give a deeper edit and fix any weirdlings later.
> 
> i'm woahpip on tumblr!


End file.
